This application relates in general to hydrostatic pumps and in particular to a dual pump arrangement. Hydrostatic pumps are well-known for use in driving vehicles such as tractors and other off-road devices. Such pumps are also used in a wide variety of industrial applications other than vehicles.
In one known arrangement for a vehicle, a plurality of pumps are mounted in separate housings on a vehicle frame. The pumps are each connected to a respective hydrostatic motor through high pressure hoses, which are often connected to end caps. The end cap is secured to the pump housing and includes a running surface for the pump and porting to connect the pump to the hoses.
A control arm is engaged to each hydrostatic pump to control the output of the pump. In a known design, the hydrostatic pump is of an axial piston design and the control arm is engaged to a swash plate, the rotation of which can change the output of the pump from forward to neutral to reverse. Rotation of the pumps is provided by rotary input shafts which are driven by the vehicle engine by pulleys and belts or other known methods. Each pump transmits hydraulic fluid through one of a pair of high pressure hoses to a hydrostatic motor. Rotational output of the motor is then transmitted to the vehicle drive wheels through an output axle or other known means.
Such an arrangement allows for zero turn capability, since the pumps may be operated independently of one another. However, there is a cost involved with this arrangement, as it requires at least four separate housings for the individual pumps and motors, and each housing must be individually secured to the vehicle frame.
Another known hydrostatic arrangement is the BDU transmission. This hydrostatic transmission comprises a single housing enclosing both a hydrostatic pump and a hydrostatic motor, both of which are mounted to a single plate. The pump input shaft and motor output shaft are parallel to one another, and the plate contains hydraulic porting to connect the pump and motor. One such hydrostatic transmission is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,670. Such an HST is generally used to connect to a drive train for powering output axles of a tractor or similar vehicle.
Another known dual pump design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,843 entitled Dual Pump Transmission, owned by the assignee of this invention, and incorporated herein by reference.